


I Don't Understand How You Stand to the Side

by cyril_eternal_macaru



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Poor Alexander Hamilton, Poor Thomas, References to Depression, Thomas and Alexander switch between top and bottom, What Have I Done, depends on the situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyril_eternal_macaru/pseuds/cyril_eternal_macaru
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. Not two names that are thought of together very positively, are they? Of course not, constant arguing, verbal fights every day, no shot of getting along. Right? Right.Wrong.In a world of stranded or lost soulmates, Alexander and Thomas are the most stubborn to accept the fact of being each other's soulmate. They don't want to admit to it, they don't want to commit to it, they don't even want to acknowledge it. How much will that hurt them?





	I Don't Understand How You Stand to the Side

Ah, yes, shouting, screaming across a room, and venomous glares were the best way to start mornings at the law firm. For Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, that is. Jefferson, sitting in the break room in a wheelie chair, wielding a coffee in one hand and his folded glasses in the other, waving the glasses at Hamilton, shouting at him for getting his chair stuck to the lowest level, accusing him of stealing his chair and using it the night before. Hamilton standing in the doorway of the break room, one hand gripping the door frame, grip tightening every few seconds in anger, his other hand on his hip, said hip cocked to the side. Hamilton was yelling back, defending himself against Jefferson's accusations. So, a rather uneventful morning. Eventually, Jefferson stood up, tucking his glasses into an inside pocket of his magenta suit jacket and heading towards Hamilton. Really, he was just trying to go around the shorter man, but the fierce look in Hamilton's eyes was irking him. _Okay, I'm overreacting about the chair, but why does he have to be so damn feisty about it?_

____

Jefferson cut Hamilton off with, "Hamilton, I'm much too exhausted to deal with your intense defending of not sitting in a damn chair, so I'm going to actually start work now. Mind moving out of the way?" As he attempted to skirt around the man, Alexander stepped forward, forcing the taller man to be backed against the side of the door frame. With an internal sigh, he raised an eyebrow at the fiercely glaring man. "What?" 

____

" _What? _Are you seriously asking me 'what'? You literally just fucking started this argument ten minutes ago, completely unprovoked! Over a damn wheelie chair of all things! I told you I didn't touch it, I don't like those kinds of chairs; they're squeaky, they bounce, and they're incredibly distracting. So, shut the fuck up about it, and let's get to work." After a few more moments of heated glares, Hamilton let out an annoyed huff and went off to his office, slamming the door behind him. Thomas took a long sip of his coffee, exhaling deeply, going to his own office, shutting the door to his own office much quieter than Hamilton had. It was going to be a long day__

____


End file.
